Pequeña vida
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: One short. Una nueva vida, un nuevo miembro a la familia que llena de felicidad y de amor el hogar.


Una joven caminaba con una niña en sus brazos. La sonrisa de un ser tan pequeño como ella le daba sentido a su vida, la llenaba de dicha, le hacía querer volver a casa cada día. No podía comprender como había entrado en su vida y la había llenado de sonrisas en tan poco tiempo. Los ojos le brillaban cada vez que la veía echarle los brazos para cogerla, se sentía la persona más afortunada en el mundo cuando balbuceaba su nombre o intentaba que le prestase atención haciendo pedorretas. Pasaba todo el tiempo que podía a su lado, no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo, no quería perderse nada en su vida. Le apetecía que todos sus amigos supiesen de ella, que la conociesen, que rieran con ella de las cosas que hacía. Quería compartir con todo el mundo la felicidad que le embargaba cada vez que veía su rostro, cada vez que le sonreía y mostraba sus dos pequeños dientecitos. Porque no había nada en el mundo que le hiciese más feliz que ella, porque podría pasar el día mirándola sin dejar se sonreír como una boba, porque nadie que no tuviese a una personita como ella en su vida comprendería lo que se puede llegar a sentir.

La pequeña reclamaba su atención entrelazando sus pequeñas manos en el pelo de la joven para tirar de él. Con delicadeza fue abriendo la mano para retirar su pelo de su alcanza y con una sonrisa la elevó con sus brazos ganándose sonoras carcajadas de la niña cada vez que la alzaba. Se imaginaba como sería verla crecer, que quisiese que jugase con ella, que le pidiera ayuda con los deberes, que fuera en su búsqueda cuando tuviese un problema o quisiese un consejo. Ese sentimiento que te embarga cuando vez por primera vez sus ojitos, esos que apenas puede abrir ya que el exceso de luz le molesta, cuando sus pequeñas manos con las que juega y se enreda en ese pijama que le dan al nacer o cuando esa sonrisa que se asoma durante un segundo antes de desaparecer en un intenso llanto para reclamar a su madre porque tiene hambre, esos sentimientos, no se pueden explicar con palabras. Desde el momento en que la tuvo en sus brazos supo que jamás se separaría de ella, que siempre estaría para apoyarla a cada paso que diese, que nunca estaría sola. Esos ojitos color miel que la miraban con esa dulzura le hacía sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Mientras la acunaba entres sus brazos sonreía pensando como hacía veintidós años ese mismo gesto lo hacía un hombre de penetrantes ojos azules con ella. Pensaba en lo diferente que debe ser la sensación que tuvo él a la que tenía ella ahora. Dos cariños completamente diferentes pero tan apasionados.

- Eres una niña con mucha suerte, Joy – le decía mientras lo mecía – Eres la reina de la familia, el centro dela vida de tus padres, la niña mimada de tus abuelos y mi pequeño tesoro. Nunca dudes que te quiero, pequeñita – acarició sus suaves mejillas provocando la risa de la niña.

Joahnna era una preciosa niña de cuatro meses de ojos color miel como los de su madre y una sonrisa que atrapaba a todo aquel que la conocía, algo que había heredado de su padre. Tenía la cara redondita con unas mejillas rosadas que hacía las delicias de todos los que la conocían, por esa apariencia tierna que desprendía. Era una niña inquiera que no dejaba de observar todo lo que a su alrededor había con sus grandes ojos. Ahora, tranquila, con esa suave respiración, paseaba entre los brazos de la joven por Central Park.

A lo lejos, una pareja caminaba hacia ellos abrazados por la cintura.

- ¿Qué tal se ha portado Joy? - le preguntó la mujer a la joven mientras esta última se la entregaba.

- Es una niña muy buena, Kate. Ahora no quiero separarme de ella – le dijo forzando una sonrisa – Desde que nació no había podido pasar tiempo con ella y lo echaba de menos.

- Nosotros también te echábamos de menos, Alexis – le dijo Beckett mientras Castle atraía a la joven por la cintura igual que hizo con su mujer, quedándose él en el centro, mientras Joy se removía en los brazos de su madre.

- No creo que pueda pasarme mucho tiempo sin volver, papá. Esta pequeñita me va a ver más por cosa de ahora en adelante – le dijo a la niña mientras acariciaba una de sus manitas - No quiero perderme ni un momento de su vida.

- ¿Qué te parece si antes de que vuelvas esta tarde a la universidad damos un paseo en familia?

- Me parece estupendo papá. Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo para disfrutar de Joy.

Así, la pareja con su hija pequeña y la hermana mayor caminaba dispuesta a disfrutar de la familia, disfrutar de la vida, disfrutar de lo que un nuevo miembro puede aportar: risas, felicidad y mucho amor.


End file.
